EL LEGADOdo dE NuEsTRAs DECisioNES
by Clover Kagamine
Summary: Lo que ocurrió después del manga de Tsubasa. Todo parece haber terminado, pero no es así, todavía Syaoran tiene misiones que cumplir, y la más importante es estar con Sakura. Tsubasa Chronicle no me pertenece.


Hola. Este fanfic no lo cree yo nadamás. Nos pertenece la historia a mí y a otra persona. Espero les guste. Ocurre después de los acontecimientos del manga de Tsubasa.

**CAPÍTULO I: El mundo de la guerra**

Mokona saltaba hacia el piso mientras Syaoran, Fai y Kurogane salían de su boca.

-¿A qué mundo llegamos ahora?

Preguntó Kurogane.

-Tranquilo Kurorín, nadie lo sabe.

Le respondió el mago que respondía al nombre de Fai.

-Kurogane es un desesperado.

Dijo una bolita blanca llamada Mokona.

-¡Tú cállate!

A Syaoran le salió una gotita en su cabeza, se sentía de más ahí, pero luego Fai habló.

-Bien, si nos quedamos aquí no vamos a saber a dónde llegamos.

Dicho esto, el mago caminó un poco al frente, el lugar parecía una selva, la cual tenía cierto parecido al país de Tokyo porque se veía muy deteriorado. Entonces quitó una de las lianas y su expresión de una sonrisa, cambio totalmente.

-¿Fai?

Preguntó Syaoran después de ver que Fai no regresaba.

-¿Qué le ocurre?

Preguntó el pelinegro.

Como Fai no respondía, se acercaron a ver y se sorprendieron.

-Se parece…

-Se parece al país de Tokyo.

Completó Fai la oración del castaño.

-Si es así, quiere decir que hay gente. Vayamos.

Los tres bajaron de la colina donde se encontraban y el rubio miró una vez más al lugar.

Parecía una selva, allí había muchas casas, pero todo parecía que había sido lugar de guerra. El mago sentía un poco el recuerdo del país de Tokyo, entonces tocó su ojo izquierdo, recordando el momento en que este desapareció.

-Si no fuese porque lo recuperé… él seguiría siendo mi presa…

Después de decir esto, el mago siguió a los otros viajeros. Estaban a punto de llegar, cuando frente a ellos apareció una joven de cabello negro y rizado.

-¡¿Oruha?

Preguntó Kurogane.

-¡¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Le respondió mientras le ponía una lanza frente a su cara.

-Tranquila. Somos viajeros.

-¿Eh?

-Sí, mira nuestra ropa. Veo que es muy diferente a la de aquí.

Explicó Syaoran.

Oruha miró con atención las vestimentas de los tres viajeros y quitó su lanza.

-¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

-Me llamo Syaoran.

-Soy Kurogane.

-Yo soy Fai.

Mokona se había escondido entre las ropas de Kurogane para que no la descubrieran y se armara un alboroto.

-¿De dónde vienen?

-De un lugar lejano.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Es el país de Clow.

-No he escuchado el nombre de ese lugar. Tal vez si se encuentre muy lejos de aquí… ¿Syaoran?

-Sí.

-Bien, continúen con su viaje.

Dijo la pelinegra y se dio la media vuelta para seguir con su camino.

-Eh… Disculpe

La llamó Syaoran. La joven volteó.

-¿Sí?

-Bueno… ¿Podríamos quedarnos un tiempo aquí? Estamos algo cansados y…

-Supongo que sí. Pero con una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-Vengan.

Dicho esto, Oruha los guió a una cabaña. Les indicó que esperaran afuera mientras ella entraba. Al salir, un joven pelinegro iba detrás de ella.

-¿Ellos son los jóvenes?

-Sí.

Aquél hombre se acercó a Syaoran.

-En verdad, tienes una mirada única.

-…

-Bueno, mi nombre es Kazuhiko, ella es mi novia, Oruha. Pero a ella ya la conocieron. Ella me dijo todo, pueden quedarse a descansar mientras deciden continuar su viaje, pero, deben hacer algo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?

Dijo Kurogane.

-Verán, hay una guerra, como pueden ver, las casas aquí están un poco deterioradas por el efecto de esta. Queremos que ustedes nos ayuden a luchar contra esas personas.

-"Esto me recuerda al reino de Yama"

Pensó Fai.

-¿Y por qué pelean?

Preguntó el castaño

-Porque ellos desean hacernos sus esclavos. Vinieron a invadir nuestras tierras y ahora debemos defendernos.

-¿Cuál es el nombre de este reino?

-Aquí, lo llamamos como el Reino Du Coeur.

-¿Du Coeur?

-Sí. Ahora, vengan, les diré donde pueden quedarse a descansar.

Kazuhiko llevó a los viajeros a una cabaña, la cual no era muy grande, pero parecía cómoda. Había dos literas construidas con madera y tela hecha a mano.

-Ahora Oruha les traerá ropa para estar aquí. Espero se sientan cómodos.

El pelinegro se fue, dejando a los tres viajeros solos. Mokona salió de la ropa de Kurogane.

-Bola de azúcar, ¿No escuchaste que va a venir esa mujer en cualquier momento?

-¡Una cama sólo para Mokona!

Dijo la criatura mágica ignorando por completo a Kurogane.

-Jajajaja.

Rió Fai por la reacción de Mokona, entonces Kurogane lo miró enfadado y sacó su espada.

-¡Te voy a dar una razón para reírte!

Entonces tocaron la puerta.

-¡Adelante!

Dijo Syaoran.

-Aquí les traigo ropa. Pueden salir, no hay problema. La comida tendrán que cazarla o recolectarla. No hay de otra. Cuídense de los invasores.

-Gracias.

Dijo Syaoran mientras tomaba la ropa.

-Pueden decirme a mí o a Kazuhiko si necesitan algo.

Dijo Oruha mientras salía.

-¿Qué es esta ropa?

Kurogane tomó la prenda que le correspondía entre sus manos.

-Se parece un poco a la ropa del Reino Infinity.

-Tienes razón. ¡Vamos a cambiarnos!

Gritó Fai.

El traje de Syaoran era negro. Tenía una camisa de manga corta, pantalón negro recto y botas medianas con cinturones a los costados. Tenía cadenas como cinturones en su cintura y una especie de diadema en su frente de metal color negro con detalles en plateado.

Kurogane tenía una camisa color negro sin mangas. Pantalón recto negro y botas hasta la rodilla color negro con unas cadenas alrededor como adorno. Tenía un cinturón en su cintura y la misma diadema en la frente que Syaoran tenía.

Fai usaba un saco largo color negro pero las mangas estaban rotas hasta los codos. Un pantalón recto de color negro y botas hasta las rodillas con cadenas y cinturones de adorno. En sus muñecas también tría cadenas.

-Syaoran, Kurogane y Fai se ven bien.

-Gracias Mokona.

Dijo Syaoran.

-Ya es tarde. Es mejor ir a dormir.

Comentó Fai.

Al día siguiente, los cuatro se levantaron. Mokona se quedó en la cabaña mientras Fai, Syaoran y Kurogane se fueron a buscar el alimento para ese día.

-Bien, ¿Qué les parece si Kurotán caza algo de comer y yo voy a la cosecha?

-¡Sí! ¡Vete a lo más sencillo!

-Te acompaño Kurogane.

-Bien, ya tienes compañía Kuropipi.

-¡Deja de ponerme sobrenombres!

Después de esa discusión, Fai se fue a buscar algo entre las cosechas para poder comer. Entonces pudo divisar entre las plantas a una joven.

-Hola.

Dijo sonriendo. Aquella chica no respondió.

-¿Eh?

Cuando Fai miró, la joven se había ido.

-¿Quién sería ella? No la pude ver bien debido a tantas plantas.

Al momento de salir, Fai venía distraído pensando en el desayuno que se cayó e hizo a una persona tropezar.

-¡Lo siento!

Dijo mientras ayudaba a la persona a recoger lo que se cayó de la cosecha. Después, Fai alzó la mirada. Su expresión cambio totalmente.

-¿Chii?

La joven solamente se levanto y se le quedó viendo raro.

-¿Chii?

Volvió a preguntar el mago. La chica entonces se dio la vuelta y se fue sin hablarle.

-Nunca la había visto en otro mundo… Pero no es la que yo cree…

-¿Ya trajiste la cosecha?

Preguntó un pelinegro.

-¡Claro Kurorín!

Kurogane pudo notar algo raro en el mago, pero no dijo nada.

-Entonces comamos.

Dijo Syaoran.

Cuando estaban a punto de terminar de comer, Oruha empezó a darles armas a todas las personas alrededor, incluyendo a los viajeros.

-¿Para qué es esto?

Preguntó Syaoran.

-Nos atacan…

Contestó Oruha.

-¿Los invasores?

-Sí.

-Tenemos armas para defendernos.

Comentó Kurogane al mismo tiempo que devolvían las armas y se iban a la cabaña para usar las suyas que sacaron con magia. No las sacaron frente a todos para no armar un escándalo, Syaoran y Kurogane tenían sus espadas y Fai con su magia creó un arco y varias flechas.

-Vamos.

Dijo el ninja.

Al salir, las personas alrededor seguían esperando, se empezaron a escuchar ruidos de caballos corriendo y vieron a los intrusos.

-Prepárense.

Ordeno Oruha.

Cuando los invasores estaban a punto de llegar, Oruha gritó a la multitud.

-¡ATAQUEN!

Todos corrieron para defender su tierra, pero los intrusos los superaban al doble, entonces para ellos era un problema.

Kurogane peleaba con su espada y utilizaba sus técnicas que aprendió desde su niñez. Syaoran utilizaba los ataques del trueno y su espada, mientras Fai sólo utilizaba sus flechas y arco, ya que no prefería usar mucho su magia. Las personas no se percataron de ello porque estaban ocupadas enfrentando a sus oponentes.

Los tres estaban juntos peleando, pero luego Fai divisó entre la multitud una joven de cabello largo, la cual estaba luchando, pero su rival usaba una espada a diferencia de ella, que sólo tenía una lanza. Cuando el hombre la iba a derrotar, Fai gritó:

-¡CUIDADO!

Y lanzó una flecha, la cual salvó a la joven, pero le dio oportunidad a su rival de lastimarlo con su espada en el brazo. Empezó a salir sangre del brazo de Fai, entonces este se dio cuenta que ya no podía usar sus armas y no le quedó de otra que usar su magia.

Cerró su mano dejando dos de sus dedos sin cerrar e hizo su hechizo. A su alrededor aparecieron unos símbolos color púrpura, los cuales fueron a su oponente dejándolo débil, pero no sólo a él, si no a casi la mitad de los invasores, puesto que su magia era fuerte.

Los intrusos no tuvieron otra opción más que tomar a sus compañeros y llevarlos a que los curasen. Como Fai estaba lastimado y era una de las pocas veces que usaba su poder, cayó al suelo desmayado.

-¡Fai!

Gritaron Syaoran y Kurogane.

Después de un rato, el mago empezó a abrir sus ojos y lo primero que vio fue que ya no se hallaba afuera, sino en la cabaña que le fue asignada.

-¿Qué pasó?

-¡Fai!

Gritó Mokona. Mientras Fai se sentó, al mismo tiempo que se dio cuenta que su brazo estaba vendado.

-Hola Mokona. ¿Qué pasó?

-Te desmayaste después del mohín y Kurogane te trajo. Las personas de aquí se preguntan cómo estás, pero hay una jovencita en especial que se siente apenada por lo ocurrido.

-¿Jovencita?

Preguntó Fai sorprendido.

-Sí.

-¿Dónde está?

-Syaoran salió para traerte algo de comer para cuando despertaras, Kurogane fue a hablar con el joven Kazuhiko y Mokona se quedó a cuidarte.

-Gracias Mokona.

Luego, la puerta se abrió y dejó ver a un joven de cabello castaño pasar.

-Mokona, ¿Cómo está…?

-Hola Syaoran.

-¡Fai! ¿Estás bien?

-Sí. Sólo fue un desmayo.

-Fue más que eso. Kurogane fue a hablar con Kazuhiko quien no sabe que sucedió, ya que en este mundo no existe ese tipo de magia, supongo.

Dijo Syaoran mientras ponía un plato de comida en una pequeña mesa.

-¿En este mundo se utiliza la magia?

-Creo que sí, pero no para defenderse, si no, para predecir, curar personas y que pueda utilizarse para sí mismo.

-Creo que llamé demasiado la atención por usar así mis poderes, y al final eso me debilitó y me desmayé.

-Igual, Oruha dice que ella se siente culpable.

-¿Ella?

-¿Es cierto que por ella tú usaste tu magia?

-Más o menos.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?

-Sí.

En ese instante tocaron la puerta.

-Pase.

Dijo Syaoran.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?

Preguntó Oruha.

-Estoy bien, no se preocupe.

Respondió Fai con una sonrisa típica de él.

-Hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo.

Entonces apareció una joven de cabello rubio y largo, ojos color chocolate y unas orejas diferentes a las de los demás. Ella usaba unos pantalones color negro, una camisa de tres cuartos de manga que parecía rota y botas largas negras arriba de las rodillas color negro con cadenas alrededor y un cinturón grueso en su cintura.

La joven miraba hacia el piso. Fai pudo notar que ella tenía en sus brazos unas cuantas cicatrices de las batallas anteriores, que parecían estar sanando.

-Bueno, los dejo.

Dijo la pelinegra mientras se iba. Syaoran pensó lo mismo, y le dijo a Fai antes de irse.

-Ahí te dejé un poco de comida. Voy a ver cómo está Kurogane.

Y salió del lugar, dejando a la joven y Fai solos.

Ninguno decía nada. Y para Fai era raro, porque aunque fueran tonterías, el siempre decía algo.

-Siento lo de tu brazo.

Empezó a hablar la joven.

-¿Ah? ¿Esto? No te preocupes.

Sonrió Fai.

-Tú me protegiste y por eso saliste lastimado.

Dijo la chica mientras tenía la cabeza gacha.

-No fue tu culpa.

Trató de animarla Fai.

-¿Me dices… tu nombre?

-Fai D. Flourite.

-¿Fai?

-Sí. ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?

-Mi nombre es… Yuna.

-Lindo nombre.

Yuna se sonrojó, pero para hacer que no se notara, volteó su cara hacia el lado contrario de Fai. Este se extrañó.

-G-gracias.

Fai sólo sonrió.

-"Ha de ser tímida"

-Este… mañana vengo yo para ayudarte a curar tus heridas.

-No es necesario.

-Pero igual lo quiero hacer.

En ese momento Kurogane entró sin tocar la puerta.

-Ya vine.

-¿Y Syaoran?

-Aquí estoy. Kurogane insistió en entrar así.

-Bueno, me voy. Vengo mañana.

Dijo Yuna y salió.

-¿Quién era ella?

Preguntó el pelinegro.

-Era la joven que salvó Fai.

Dijo Syaoran.

-Mokona tiene hambre

Salió la bolita blanca.

-Ahora te traigo algo.

Dijo el castaño y salió por comida.

El día transcurrió normal ya que los invasores no volvieron a atacar en lo que resto del día.

Al día siguiente Syaoran y Kurogane salieron por la comida de ese día, se llevaron a Mokona para que conociera el lugar, mientras Fai se quedó en la cabaña para descansar su brazo, el cuál le dolía pero no decía nada.

-Nunca pensé que podría dolerme tanto el brazo por un golpe, tal vez me dormí mal.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta.

-Pase.

La puerta se abrió, era Yuna.

-Vine a cambiar tus vendas.

-No es necesario.

-Te lastimaste por ayudarme, por lo menos tengo que curar tu herida.

Entonces Yuna tomó un poco de agua y unas vendas que estaban en la mesa donde estuvo la comida de Fai el día anterior. Quitó la venda de Fai, este trató de aguantar el dolor.

-Tu herida sigue casi igual. Quiere decir que está muy profunda.

Dijo Yuna un poco preocupada pero simulando que podía ser normal en su mundo heridas así.

-Tranquila.

Entonces Yuna alzó la cara, encontrándose muy cerca del rostro de Fai.

Continuará…


End file.
